Christmas Ball
by VampirePaladin
Summary: A Christmas Ball is being held for the nations. Sadly, Switzerland is too busy to take Liechtenstein. Who is there to rescue the poor girl and take her to the ball? Why, Vietnam of course! Written for the Hetalia fluffathon.


"Let's go to this shop next," Taiwan said as she held a bubble tea in one hand and a bag of clothing from a trendy shop in the other.

"It looks sort of expensive," Ukraine spoke as her breasts bounced.

"Don't worry about it, Ukraine." Belarus scowled at her sister.

"But the dresses cost so much here and I don't have much money."

"I said not to worry about it." Belarus held up two credit cards. One belonged to Lithuania and the other to Russia. Lithuania had eagerly volunteered the credit card without Belarus asking. As for her brother's… well for some reason Russia had pushed it into her hand when she said that she would just have to spend the day with him since she couldn't go shopping.

Hungary hooked arms with Ukraine and Belarus. "It is not very often we all get to go shopping together." She pulled the pair of sisters inside after Taiwan.

Seychelles sneezed as she hugged herself. She wore a heavy a sweater and shivered. Her eyes looked at the beautiful dresses and wished it was warmer inside the mall.

"Are you still cold?" Monaco asked the tanned girl.

"It is too cold in Europe. Why don't they have a heater in here?"

"There is heat, Seychelles."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she grumbled as she was dragged to look at a display.

Wy bounced into the shop behind the other girls. She was thrilled about going shopping with the other sophisticated lady nations.

Vietnam was taking up the rear of the group. There was a small smile on her face. It was nice seeing everyone having so much fun. Every one of them found something to be excited when it came to the upcoming Christmas Ball. It was a formal event, yet for once every nation was allowed to come. It did not matter if they were recognized or lived in another nation's house. Everyone was welcome.

Vietnam stopped walking. She had made a point of staying near the back of the group. They were short a girl. When she turned around she saw a small, blonde girl standing in front of a window. Her footsteps carried her back toward the shop that Taiwan had declared not fashionable enough.

"Everyone is up ahead, Liechtenstein."

"Oh, Vietnam, I was just looking at this dress."

On the other side of the window was a dark green dress. It was at least ankle length. The material shimmered under the fluorescent lights. It was sleeveless and was decorated with very fine, white flowers that were close together at the hem but spread out and became sparser the further up they went. If you did not look close they would almost remind someone of snow on a dark blue sky, not flowers on a dark green field.

"Why don't you get it for the party?"

"Oh no, I can't."

"You need something nice to wear."

"I am… not going." Liechtenstein looked away from Vietnam and toward the dress.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Big brother has to protect Vatican during the Christmas sermon. So he can't take me."

"You can go without him."

"I asked if I could go with Austria and Hungary, but he said he doesn't trust Austria with me."

Vietnam's brows knit as she thought. She really did not know who else to suggest or any other ideas.

"Well, even if you can't go, you could at least get a dress anyways. Maybe something will come up and you will be able to go."

Liechtenstein looked at the dress and then smiled. "I do have a lot of money now. I think I will get it. At least I'll be able to look at it and imagine."

"Hey, what is taking you two so long? We thought we lost you." Belgium approached the two of them. "That dress is pretty."

"I'm getting it," Liechtenstein said with a shy smile.

"It will look beautiful and so adult on you. Let's buy it and catch up."

The rest of the shopping trip went very well. Seychelles warmed up after some hot cocoa from the food court and two more sweaters. Taiwan, while disappointed in the lack of fashion in some of the clothing choices, was at least content with the overall look of each girl's outfit. Wy had picked out an adorable frilly dress with bows on it. Almost every older woman awed over how cute she was. They met up with the other group of female nations and compared purchases before going out to dinner together and each returning to their respective homes.

The days leading up to the party passed in a happy blur. Somehow, a competition had sparked amongst the male nations. Each was competing to get the best date and to show her the best time possible. Of course there would be a few male nation pairs attending. The nations who would be going with a male date would be the judges for the others. None of them ever really considered the possibility of two female nations attending together.

"Vietnam, I'm here for lunch," Korea said in a sing-song voice as he entered her house.

"You sound happy."

"I got a date for the party!"

"Are you going with Taiwan?"

"Nope, she is going with America. I have someone better!"

"China?"

"No," Korea looked down for a moment and then immediately perked up, "I'm going with Ukraine."

"Ukraine?"

"She was so happy when I asked that she made me cookies. Who are you going with?"

"No one."

"Didn't anyone ask you?"

"Russia did." She did not have the heart to tell Korea that China had also asked her to go.

"Are you waiting for someone to ask you? I can take you and Ukraine if you were waiting for me to ask you."

"Thank you, but don't worry about me. I already have plans."

The rest of their lunch went well. Korea tried to find out more about Vietnam's plans. She would not tell him anything more then what she had already said. Instead, she changed the topic to be about his plans to take Ukraine to the Christmas Ball. When it was time for Korea to leave she showed him out with a smile.

When the day finally came for the formal party, it was snowing again. There had been so much snow this year. Some nations were complaining bitterly about it, a few did not mind and the Southern Hemisphere nations laughed at the misery of the Northern Hemisphere ones.

Liechtenstein sat curled up under a blanket as she watched a movie. There was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, her stocking clad feet lightly dragging across the hard wood floor. She opened it to see another nation.

"Vietnam?"

Vietnam smiled at Liechtenstein from under the brim of her hat. Her normal green ao dai was gone and she wore a more ornate gold one. Outside was a car as sugary flakes fell from the night sky.

"I think you are underdressed for the party."

Liechtenstein smiled happily, a few tears leaked out as she rushed to her room to try and get ready. She normally was not the type to take overly long in preparing, but even she would take some time to get ready for a formal party.

Vietnam waited patiently for the younger nation. She concealed a smile as she heard something crash to the floor and Liechtenstein say something in German that the Asian nation was sure Switzerland would not approve of. The sound of elven footsteps heralded Liechtenstein's return before Vietnam saw her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I have to leave a note for big brother."

"Don't worry, I already called and asked him. As long as I don't let you near Russia, Austria, Prussia, Germany, America, England, France, Japan, Greece, Turkey… actually any male nation… it is alright." Vietnam held out her arm like she had seen in western television and movies. "Shall we go?"

Liechtenstein took her arm and let herself be led to the car. Headlights illuminated the snow as it fell in front of them. Every plant was frosted like a pastry. Classical music played on the radio, occasionally the music would gain a pinch of static as they rounded corners and bends. The ride was sort of like a fairy tale as they drove through the tall forest. At least it was like a fairy tale until they hit a patch of ice and Vietnam lost control of the car. A pair of screams rang out as the car crashed into a tree.

Vietnam painfully hit the steering wheel. She groaned and then turned to look at her passenger in a slight panic.

"I'm alright." Liechtenstein said.

Vietnam let out a relieved breath that she was holding almost to the point of bursting. She tried to back the car up, but the wheels just spun in the snow.

"I'll get out and push, you stay inside here."

"I can help too!"

Both girls saw it at the same time. The headlights, one on either side of the tree trunk, revealed a patch of ground where the crisscrossed branches had prevented much snow from falling. Only a delicate glazing coated the fragile, preserved grass. The radio picked up the signal, stronger and clearer then it ever had before.

"It is so pretty," Liechtenstein said breathlessly.

Vietnam turned her head to look at the uninjured girl, still lovely in her green dress. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Will you dance with me, Liechtenstein?"

The other girl nodded and took her hand. Both had to climb out the driver's side, the passenger door would not open now.

Under the branches of the trees, the two danced together to the music from the car radio. There was no moon, and even if there was the clouds that let loose the fairy snow would have blocked it. Only the golden light from the car illuminated them. They did not care about missing the party. Later, they would worry about a tow truck or someone coming to get them. Right now the only thing that mattered was keeping in time with each other and the melody coming from the ruined vehicle.


End file.
